At present, there are two kinds of structures of chairs for tourism and leisure:
One structure is designed into a folding structure for the sake of convenience in carrying. The basic structure comprises front and rear foot pipes, front and rear crossed pipes, armrest pipes, a back pipe, etc. When being folded, the structure is folded from four sides into a fascicle-shaped structure. The structure has insufficient rigidity. The arc-shaped bottom pipes are not fixedly connected and are not synchronous, having poor linkage.
In the other structure, for the sake of comfort, the chair is designed into a rocking structure. The rocking chair uses arc-shaped bottom pipes, however, the front and the rear foot pipes are not rotatably connected with the bottom pipes directly, but in a sliding mode. The bracket has poor strength or is not convenient to fold.